deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Yoshirocks92/Yoshi's Favorite Fictional Characters
Hey guys, it's me again and this time, I'm going to have you guys play a game. Let's see how well you know me by guessing my Top 20 Favorite Characters. The one rule is that there's only one character per franchise. Edit: Decided to make this a top 20 list and another rule to put in, don't use any search engines like Google for the 11-20 entries. Edit: Made this a top 40 list 40 Impossible is just a word to let people feel good about themselves when they quit. 39 The voice of these odds & ends will ring out, clumsily connecting unvarnished truths I'll sing out with all my might 38 ... If fate is a millstone, then we are the grist. There is nothing we can do. So I wish for strength. If I cannot protect them from the wheel, then give me a strong blade, and enough strength... to shatter fate. 37 The future is not written! 36 Stop it. Don't move. Not another word. Don't you dare say one more negative thing about yourself. You think of yourself as cowardly and weak, yet whenever something happens, you put everyone else first. And then, you end up getting hurt. Please stop this. You're hurting my friend and I can't take it. 35 Pierce the blue sky, blaze of purgatory. 34 Being too rigid makes you fragile. You'll end up breaking yourself and those around you. 33 My battles...are for my father. 32 I never cared about justice, and I don't recall ever calling myself a hero... I have always only fought for the people I believe in. I won't hesitate... If an enemy appears in front of me, I will destroy it! 31 I am my Master's weapon. I lay waste to all that stands in his path. 30 So if you want to know what I've become, I suppose, if anything, you could call me a demon now. 29 I felt like cutting something, such as a neck... 28 I admit. In terms of raw power you have me bested. My own strength doesn't even begin to compare. However, you still don't have a chance of defeating me. Not a chance in Hell. 27 Shadow has been moved by light it seems… How amusing… 26 Come back when you can put up a fight. 25 I was supposed to be a normal high school girl, but instead I became a complacent prisoner. And what was waiting for me at the end of that despair was a despair even deeper, even worse. There's no use in keeping hope. That's what I was forced to realize once again... 24 I am lightning, the rain transformed... 23 WHO ARE YOU CALLING A RUNT SO TINY HE COULD ONLY BE SEEN WITH A MAGNIFYING GLASS, YOU JERK! 22 Yes... Your answer is sufficient, I suppose. I do have one other question for you. Ten years ago, when I was still a child, did you...kill my parents? 21 But even in the depths of despair, only two things mattered to me. The taste of blood-soaked flesh... and revenge upon one man. 20 Today is actually a good day to retreat. Can't we push dying to a week from Friday. 19 Ma'am? Hello, I apologize. My colleague here forgot to say "please". So...would please hand over the camera? 18 Are you telling me that this mangy...drooling...mutt is going to wiv with us foweva? Oh yes, he is! Yes, he is! 17 Blood for blood. Your debt is paid 16 How dare you ask me who I am?! I'm ten... No, a HUNDRED times more famous than you! I've won countless tournaments AND have a infinite combo... I've been in the game for a decade now! And you ask me who I am?! I weep for what rookies have become... 15 Blood! Darkness! I shall drown the world in both! 14 My brother and I had a give-and-take relationship. I would give, and he would take. 13 I’d rather stay the way I am until the last moment. Even if a monster beats me and I die. I won’t lose to this game or this world, no matter what. 12 I'm not saying "don't" make me happy, just don't come closer to me! 11 It's not about whether or not you're a human or an Exceed. We're all living beings and we have to do what is right. I'll be right beside you. There's nothing to be afraid of. 10 I want his power. I want to make him mine and become one with him. 9 Destroying you now would be too easy. You haven't suffered enough and we want to dismantle you. Piece. By. Piece. After all, we know who you are and everyone you care about. 8 I don't expect you to get it, but I'm gonna fight this giant, one-on-one! If you wanna leave, then just go, but I'm staying right here! 7 I live to kill you... 6 My certainty deepens each time I see you. You are indeed similar to him... 5 As the survivors, we carry the feelings of those who've passed away on our shoulders. 4 If the world chooses to become my enemy... I'll fight like I always have! 3 How much longer should I scream? How many more tears should I shed? Enough already, I can't run anymore. The world I once dreamed of is lost. 2 If you refuse to move… you leave me no choice! 1 I know! We should team up! Come on! Hop on my back! Category:Blog posts